Sealed with a Kiss
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: Spoken words and Silent promises…all sealed with a kiss. Sess X Kag


_Sealed with a Kiss _

_Rated K+_

_One-shot_

_Summary: Spoken words and Silent promises…all sealed with a kiss. Sess X Kag_

©Copyright 2009.

_Lady Nefertiti_

_

* * *

Chapter 1: Sealed with a kiss_

Sesshomaru was making his way towards the inu-tachi, of course this Sesshomaru would never have anything to do with such a mis-matched group, rag-tag hanyou-human group. His little Rin was there, playing with the Miko Kagome, the kit little Shippo and the fire cat. He had to pick her up. She'd been there for a week and he thought that was enough time.

He didn't know why Rin found the little Miko so fun? Entertaining? He couldn't place the word. He couldn't place the Miko. There was a motherly aura around her. She was good with children, little kits and pups like Inuyasha. He smirked. Yes his half-brother was an unruly brat that Kagome tamed by that subjugation necklace and whatever else she did to make him cower in fear of her. He'd admit she was good at it though.

It was getting dark as he was fast approaching _Inuyasha's forest _where no doubt that tachi was staying, in the hut of the elder Miko, Kaede. Hopefully he could take Rin without problems from anyone, especially the villagers. They weren't so happy to see a demon around their village. Of course they had seen him before but with humans you never knew what they'd think of next.

They had seen him around the Miko Kagome a lot, they were in the final battle with Naraku after all, and some began thinking that Kagome and him were a couple, slept together and were in love. A union, a tabooed one and some baka villagers avoided Kagome thinking she'd lost her purity. Honestly, if he was going to go to such lengths then he'd take a powerful priestess like Kagome as a mate, he would never dishonor her name or his like that.

He respected the Miko for her putting up with Inuyasha for all those years, showing intelligence beyond her years, gaining power and wielding a sword (with a little help from him) and also realizing that Inuyasha just wasn't going to be hers. He respected her for the fact that she didn't just break down and sob her heart out like human woman would do if they lost a male they loved for another female. It hurt his heart to see a woman's tears. It was true, if anyone didn't know, a woman's tears are more precious than any jewel. Yes he did think of the little Miko Kagome a lot.

*~*~s/w/a/k~*~*

Kagome was walking out of the elder Miko's hut, after she had made Ramen and Fish for dinner, with help from Sango. The children were fast asleep by the fire, Miroku was meditating with a handprint on his face, Inuyasha was in a crater because he hadn't wanted Kagome to go for a walk by herself alone in the dark, thinking that she'd get killed or something else along those lines. He'd used insults in front of the children and that was unacceptable. Sango was sitting in a corner, a blush on her face and she was silently polishing her boomerang. She always did that when she had something on her mind and didn't want to talk about it yet.

She passed by many huts as she paid them no heed; people were asleep anyway, with no care in the world, no worries about fixing the Shikon, many didn't even know about Naraku unless the group was to tell them about that danger. Like they wanted to cause a panic in the village. She looked at the crescent moon as she entered the passed by the gate of the village. Sesshomaru was coming to pick up Rin today. He always came on the night of the crescent moon.

Even though she had spent so much time around him, with him coming around more frequently with Rin on visits and him traveling with the group on the quest for the final battle she didn't appreciate him being even so aloof, to her. She had thought the both had meant something more to each other. They had grown comfortable with each other after all. He even put up with her taunting him, calling him cute names whenever appropriate.

It was chilly out today as she passed by the clearing she knew all too well. The clearing. The big tree where Inuyasha had been sealed to. Yes even Kikyo was traveling with the group. She was in Inuyasha's lap by the fire in Kaede's hut right now after all, hoping it would make Kagome jealous. She hadn't been which made Kikyo angry. Oddly, Kikyo kept her distance from Kagome as she was afraid of laying a scratch on her. Sango had said that she had overheard Sesshomaru threaten Kikyo with something worse than death if she laid a hand on Kagome and she (Sango) thought it was so romantic. Hmmm…maybe she was pregnant? Nah…she wasn't married yet. She sat against one of the large roots of the tree as something silver came into her line of vision. Sesshomaru….

He was walking towards her, as if he'd caught her scent and was determined to meet her before anything 'ill' befell her. His silver hair swayed back and forth as his molten gold eyes looked at her with questioning eyes. White silk clothes, silver hair and a being who walked with the grace he looked almost an angel who'd lost their way and was trying to find their way back to heaven. Yet, the swords and with no sound from his shoes when he walked made him seem almost predator-like and screamed danger. Kagome was always taken by his royal red stripes which marked him as a royal from the youkai court. He'd even let her touch them once. Demon court, somewhere she'd never belong, people she'd never meet. Yes she'd finally found out that all demons were not mindless killing machines who wanted blood, and some were hot like Sesshomaru. She grinned as he walked closer to her and she stood up to greet him. Yes she did think about Sesshomaru, the Taiyoukai of the western lands a lot.

*~*~s/w/a/k~*~*

He walked towards her, displeased that she was sitting by herself, but she always did say that she could take care of herself. She had probably sat Inuyasha a couple dozen times before she came here. That would have been an amusing sight to see. He always did enjoy causing his little brother pain. She was sitting by herself, deep in thought as she wasn't looking his way yet which gave him time to observe and assess her. Ebony locks that fell past her shoulders, blue expressive eyes, slender body which could rival and destroy the most dangerous demon, well except him of course, she was quite a formidable foe. When she spoke, her conversations with him were always intelligent. She would be one of those high strung female who ran after him telling him he was good looking and wanted to mate him. No, Kagome never once said she wanted to mate him, she said she cared about his well being.

She listened to him….she spoke her mind to him not what she thought he wanted to hear. If she thought something was wrong she'd tell him and he appreciated it. She looked at him then and was smiling at him as he walked up to her. Something on her mind? Perhaps.

"Kagome. This Sesshomaru has told you countless times to never find yourself alone at this time of night. I must admit that my hanyou of a brother is a worthless protector, but you should not be alone. You might find some dangerous predator or demon lurking around, ready to grab you and take you to be his. This Sesshomaru would not be pleased in the slightest. I shall demonstrate." He pulled her flush against him, her back to his chest as he licked her neck and Kagome just giggled.

"Dangerous demons like you huh? Well…hmmm…Well I must just have to take you up on that offer." Kagome said looking at him innocently as he released her and she turned around to face him. She took a step closer to him, put a hand on his shoulder, ran her hands through his hair and then played with a lock of his silver hair, twirling it in her fingers. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and said she treaded on dangerous ground with that statement. He rested his nose in the crook if her neck, sniffing her scent and she giggled saying he was acting silly and that it tickled.

"Kagome." He whispered in her ear. She nodded saying she was listening as he continued. "After the final battle with Naraku is over be my mate. This Sesshomaru promises to protect you, care for your well being and never deceive you for another woman." The wind stilled as he awaited Kagome's answer. He hoped her outlook about the demon-kind had changed.

"Promise me something…." Kagome whispered as she stared into Sesshomaru's gold eyes. He nodded his head. Anything. He would give her anything that was in his power.

"Love me Sesshomaru….just love me….and I will be your mate." Kagome whispered to him, whispered in the wind. Sesshomaru stared into Kagome's blue eyes and then kissed her powerfully, like a hungry man dying of thirst. He understood.

_It was a promise…..sealed with a kiss…….._

*~*~s/w/a/k~*~*

_Lady Nefertiti: please read and review. _


End file.
